Nuit noire
by SweetPsychopath
Summary: ATTENTION PEUT CHOQUER


_**OS : inspiration, personnage de American Horror Story **_

_**Propos violent, je suis responsable de se que j'écris,pas de se que vous lisez**_

Violet Harmon, jeune adolescente morte il y a déjà 5 ans dans la fameuse ''Murder House''. Avec sa famille et quelques autres fantômes elle avait déjà chassée 10 familles et voilà maintenant 5 mois que le manoir était inoccupé. Récemment elle c'était remise avec Tate, il ne l'avait même pas harceler mais elle se sentait seule et avait besoin d'amour. Lui était heureux comme tout d'avoir à nouveau Violet.

Demain une nouvelle famille allait emménager et bien sûr tous connaissait le ''cinéma'' à faire pour les faire fuir. La nuit Mme Harmon irait dans la chambre conjugal en sang et mourait devant eux puis Ben arriverait avec un couteau, sourire diabolique aux lèvres se ventant de sa mort. Ensuite quand les parents auraient fuit dans n'importe quelle pièce Moira sous sa forme de jeune femme belle et séduisante viendrait faire du charme au mari puis redeviendrait cette vieille servante. Et pour finir, Violet arriverait, en pleurant, disant que son père l'avait violée et à se moment Ben lui trancherait la gorge et crierait qu'ils seraient les suivants. Si des enfants il y a, Moira devait s'en charger aussi. Ce numéros était parfait. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévus

Le lendemain, la famille arriva. Violet n'y prêta aucune attention, bien trop occupée à connaître la profondeur de la bouche de Tate. A quoi bon aller voir maintenant elle irait se soir et puis de toute façon là elle était occupée. Mais le soir venu ce fut un choc, dans la maison, la famille de son ex petit ami et ses parents. Ils avaient rompus juste avant de partir enfin c'est se que tout le monde pensait. En réalité, Jake avait tenté de violer Violet, celle-ci avait rompus sur le champ, le fuyant.

En le voyant elle fut prise d'une colère noire et d'une envie de vengeance. Se soir tout les membres de cette famille ne survivrait pas. Elle voulait plus que tout le tuer mais pas dans la maison. Elle avait un plan, elle allait le mettre dans un état critique puis après la boucherie ses parents l'emmènerait à l'hôpital où il mourait. Oui se plan était parfais. Elle descendit alors chercher trois couteaux de cuisine puis remonta dans la chambre de Jake. Elle frappa à la porte et rentra.

« -Hey Jake, c'est toi ? Quelle surprise

-Violet ? Mais tu… Les journaux on dit que tu étais morte !

-Les journaux disent vrais, mais cette maison et maudite et mon âme est condamnée à rester ici a vie ou plutôt à jamais.

-Qu...quoi ? Tu racontes n'importe quoi je dois halluciner c'est pas possible !

-Si crois moi ça l'ai et ça va être ton tour. »

Sans plus de discussion, Violet oublie son plan et se jeta sur Jake, toutes lames dehors. Elle l'éventra, puis sortit chaque organe intérieur, foie, intestin, rate, estomac… en les lui arrachant d'une manière qu'elle trouvait absolument délicieuse mais qui était la pire des tortures. Le jeune mourut sur le coup mais sa soif de vengeance et de sang n'était pas rassasiée, elle en voulait plus. Elle ouvra sa cage thoracique, sortit son cœur et le poignarda encore et encore, elle le défigura, lui arracha ses membres supérieur et inférieur, laissant son tronc se vider du peu de sang qui lui restait. Elle l'émascula et broya le tout, corps, membres tout y étaient passer il ne restait plus que la tête. E sachant que faire de tout se sang et de tous ses restes elle appelait Tate.

Sans surprise le jeune homme l'aida, choqué modérément de la violence que pouvait avoir sa petite amie, un parfait couple de psychopathe. Il appela sa chère mère qui se débarrassa de tout sans discuter, c'était pas ses affaires et puis elle avait le petit enfant du diable qui l'attendait et dont elle devait s'occuper. Mais bien sûr tout les fantômes avait vu ou en avait entendu parler. Sa mère et son père se disputèrent violemment avec elle, elle expliqua la raison, ils n'approuvèrent pas. Alors elle expliqua cette joie intense d'avoir puis se venger de cet horrible injustice commise il y de ça quelques années, d'avoir eu sa revanche sur lui qui vivait encore alors qu'elle était morte, morte, morte .

Et puis le fantôme furieux de Jake arriva, pensant que les parents de Violet serai de son côté il commença a hurler. Mais Ben lui dit clairement de la fermé, qu'il est heureux de le voir parmi eux et si Violet ne l'aurait pas fait, il aurait fait pire. Choqué, il s'éloigna d'eux rejoignant ses fantômes ne supportant pas cette famille et leurs alliés.

Au réveil, Les parents ne trouvèrent rien que une photos du cadavre de leurs fils avec marqué dessus « Fuyez ». Ils ne se firent pas prier et appelèrent la police qui bien sûr ne trouvèrent rien. Un fantôme ne peut être arrêté, il est même tout puissant. Ils ne retrouvèrent jamais le corps, les parents ne purent faire leur deuil correctement.

Parfois son âme passait devant Violet pour lui rappeler constamment qu'il est là et ça la faisait bien rire, si elle avait eu sa revanche lui au contraire ne l'aurait jamais et ça c'était absolument parfait pour elle.

Les autorités décidèrent de fermée la maison à jamais, plus personne ne pourrait y habiter et elle sera visible seulement de loin, aucunes visites intérieurs ne sera autorisées. Se fut une soulagement pour beaucoup de ses pauvres âmes qui avaient souffertes ici, plus aucune n'aurait à subir ça. En revanche d'autre étaient enragées, c'était injuste selon elle, tout le monde devait subir se qu'elles avaient vécu et être condamné à errer ici sans but et pour toujours. Heureusement elles n'étaient pas assez nombreuse pour gâchées la joie des autres.

Lors des fêtes d'Halloween, plusieurs policier étaient postés devant le manoir à fin qu'aucun petit malin ne puisse passer la nuit dans le pire manoir de la ville surtout le soir de cette fête stupide selon les pauvres policiers condamnés à passer leur soirée à surveiller sans cesse cette affreuse maison qui donnait froid dans le dos rien qu'en pansant au monstruosités commises dans cette maison et à toute ses familles ou couples décédés soudainement tantôt tuer, tantôt s'étant suicider. Mais ils n'étaient pas dupes, toutes les morts n'étaient que d'horrible meurtres sans aucun coupable ?

A cette sombre histoire nous pouvons tirer des conclusions :

Votre passer revient toujours vous hanter et ne vous fera pas de cadeau.

Même une âme pure peu devenir sanguinaire et sans pitié. Chaque être rongé par l'envie de vengeance est capable de tout et même du pire.


End file.
